Message from afar: I'm here for you
by Sanzo-Chan the wondering monk
Summary: Everyday when I’d come home I’d always expect her to be there to greet me. But then I would remind myself, ‘Oh, yeah…she moved out.’ Kasumi writes letters to Lei-Fang as they both reflect on their relationship [WARING: Shoujo-ai, Kasumi x Lei-Fang]


Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, it is the property of Team Ninja and Tecmo. Nor do I own the movie "Voices of a Distant Star", if you have seen the movie, you will notice the references (sometimes heavily) made throughout the fic. I love Voices of a Distant Star, and the movie has served as inspiration for this fic.

I will add more of my thoughts/notes in the last chapter.

Warning: This fic contains shoujo-ai between Lei-Fang and Kasumi. If you're not into this sort of thing, I suggest you turn back now.

* * *

Chapter 1: Distance

* * *

"I'm home!" Lei-Fang called out as soon as she entered her apartment. She waited for a reply while kicking off her shoes, there was none. For two and a half years she shared the apartment with a friend of hers. She had nowhere to go, so Lei-Fang allowed her to stay.

_It's too quiet,_ Lei-Fang thought to herself,_ I don't know if I can get used to it. Everyday when I'd come home I'd always expect her to be there to greet me. But then I would remind myself, 'Oh, yeah…she moved out.'_

Needless to say, it got lonely.

* * *

Kasumi gazed at the sunset with deep thought. She had left Hong Kong to go back home to Japan two and a half years ago . She knew she was safe with Lei-Fang, but she still had unfinished business to take care of. She stayed alert, just in case some of her brother's men were after her. During her first few days of being home, the forests were tranquil. But it didn't take long for them to find her and soon her encounters with them quickly became routine.

_What's Hayate thinking? _Kasumi thought_, he knows that his men can never defeat me, why does he send them instead of seeing me himself?_The wind gently blew her sunset red hair back and brushed against her. "I wonder, how she's doing now…" Kasumi whispered as if she were talking to somebody.

She walked back to her campsite a few yards away and it smelt like her sweet potatoes were about to burn. There, a small kindling of fire was kept alight by autumn leaves. Kasumi quickly extinguished the fire after she used a thin branch to lance her potato. Blowing softly on her dinner, she peeled it's skin. When it cooled down, she took a bite into it while rummaging through her knapsack. Pulling out a pink notebook, Kasumi's gel pen rolled out from the page she book marked. She had been writing letters to Lei-Fang since she left Hong Kong as a way to bring her comfort during hard times. She bit on her pen, removing the cap and opening to a fresh page. The blue pen glided smoothly on the pink stationary.

_Dear Lei-Fang,_

She sighed before continuing. 

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a long while. I never meant to make you worry, but everyday I'm getting closer to finding out the truth. Yet, with each passing day my letter to you slow down. It took two months for me to be able to mail my letter to you due to circumstance, please don't be too surprised if this next one won't reach you in six months, maybe more._

She wiped a few tears from her eyes, though a couple tiny droplets fell upon her letter. 

_There are some things I can't tell you. I really don't want to involve you in anymore of this. I hope you understand, I would never be able to forgive myself if any harm were to come to you._

_I suppose I should let you know how I'm doing. Well, it's not really any different before I lived with you, so I suppose I got used to it quickly. But I must admit I do miss sleeping in my room on a soft bed. Yes, before you ask, I have been taking care of myself. I know you worry about me, but you need to relax a little._

As Kasumi continued writing, a shadowy figure began to stalk her, watching her every move. For the first time, Kasumi didn't notice. 

_I still wish you were here, though. I just know you would have loved to travel with me to all corners of Japan. I know you've already been to Tokyo… Oh, and I did visit the Miyamma again if you're wondering. I think --no, I know you would've liked it, then again you're content no matter what happens and where you go._

_My friend, you were the first person I could trust since this whole thing started. It breaks my heart that I now can't turn to my family for support because of what I did. I promise though, I will tell you everything someday._

Before Kasumi could finish her letter she sensed that something was wrong. Gripping her note tightly in her hand, she quickly stood up to observe her surroundings. For awhile, nothing. It seemed impossible that she had imagined it, she was certain someone was watching her. Reaching behind her back for her kodachi, she prepared to fight for her life. The wind blew through the trees, and several leaves floated to the ground. While she stood firm, the largest leaf drifted close to her. The moment it touched the ground a dozen kunai shot at her direction. 

"There!" Kasumi yelled, drawing her kodachi, a smirk crept on her face._ Still won't face me, Hayate? Well, I will fight my way to come to you!_

_

* * *

_

Lei-Fang sat cross legged on the sofa, watching t.v. She flipped through several stations with the remote, passing several dramas and Chinese dubbed anime. She yawned out of boredom and turned off the t.v. Looking over to the side, piles of letters from Kasumi cluttered up her coffee table. Kasumi used a lot of various cutesy stationary when writing. Apparently her favorite one to use was the one with the white rabbit on frosty pink paper. She usually used the same milky blue gel pen.

Lei-Fang picked up and re-read Kasumi's most current letter. "Two months, it never used to take this long." She said full of concern, stacking the letter on top of the pile. She sighed softly and laid herself down on the couch, stretching her body from one end of the couch to the other.

_I found her towards the end of my freshman year of college, she reminisced, sighing deeply and closing her eyes. I did meet her during the first tournament, but I didn't really pay much attention to her. I didn't have a real conversation with her until after the second tournament. Yes, we spoke, but we weren't really friends at the time. Looking back, I wonder if my Japanese was alright. She seemed to be confused with what I was saying some of the time._

_I hadn't seen her again after that until I was visiting Japan again a year after. I took a detour from the main road on my way to the hotel. It was late and my shopping bags were getting heavy. There she was, laying on the floor in a fetal position, a natural response when death isn't immediate. She was breathing, but barely, and scarlet red blood flowed from her body._

_I remember dropping my bags as I ran towards her to see if there was anything I could do. When I looked into her orange-red eyes, they were desperate and pleading as tears slid down her face. Even now I'll never know if those eyes were begging for assistance, or an end to her misery. Whatever it was, I only knew one thing: I just couldn't leave her laying there._

Lei-Fang later got up and headed to the bathroom. Pulling her barrettes out of her hair, it flowed down her shoulders as she stepped into the bathroom. She let the water run for a few minutes to warm up while she stripped down from her day clothes. Sliding through the shower curtain, she sighed as the hot mist surrounded her body. She laid back in the tub, resting her head on the bath pillow. Pouring the bubble bath solution into the water, she spread the foam evenly on her legs. Lathering her hair with the calming scent of the Sun Silk shampoo, she needed to unwind with finals coming up. 

She sighed,_ it took her a couple days to regain enough strength to get out of bed. It extended my vacation a week or two, but it was ok, while she was injured I couldn't go anywhere anyway. My father was worried about me missing the first week and a half of school, but school came easy for me so I didn't mind. During that time I slept on the small sofa while she had the bed. Not very comfortable, but oh well…_

_She woke up one morning and looked very distraught. Of course, it was only natural that she didn't trust me at first. I mean waking up in a strange place with a strange person hovering over you can be kind of unnerving._

_After she snapped out of her daze, she curled up into a ball and cried. I asked her what was wrong, but she didn't answer me. I sat next to her one the bed to try to comfort her; I tried putting my arm around her, but she pulled away. Sighing in defeat, I sat there and allowed her to cry. When she calmed down I asked if she had a place to go, Kasumi just shook her head. I allowed her to stay another night. While watching her sleep I wondered what to do, it wouldn't have been right for me to leave her alone._

Rinsing her hair, Lei-Fang reached for the plug and let the water drain. She dried herself off with a yellow towel and wiped the steam off her bathroom mirror. 

_When she awoke the next morning, I told her in a sing-song voice that whether she liked it or not, I'm taking her to Hong Kong with me. There was no argument, she simply nodded and agreed._

Wrapping the towel around her body, Lei-Fang walked into her bedroom. She looked through her drawers and tossed a fresh pair of underwear and a larger yellow shirt with baby chick embroidery on her bed. After sliding her shirt over her head, Lei-Fang crawled on the bed and reviewed for a couple of exams with her flash cards. But her mind was still elsewhere no matter how hard she tried to study. From one of the pockets of her red three-ring binder, she pulled out an invitation for the third Dead or Alive tournament. Her mind drifted to a certain Jeet Kune Do master, his battle cry still ringing in her ears. 

"I will beat you this time…" Lei-Fang growled low, her hand absently clenching her ribs. Then she glanced over at her side table drawer, and looked at the picture of her and Kasumi during their visit at a panda reserve. Lei-Fang bought a medium sized panda plushy for Kasumi at the gift shop. She reached for the photo and felt nostalgic, "Kasumi…"

_We left for the airport as soon as she was strong enough to stand. I bought a plane ticket for her, though I had to change my seat as well since I couldn't get a place for her in first class. On the way there I asked her several questions, which she answered of as best as she could. When I asked her who injured her and why they were after her, she looked down at the floor and wouldn't tell me, so I just let it go. During the entire time we've been together, that was the only question she never answered . It's only now though that I understand why…_

_She was afraid that I'd bring her back…_

_We had to move into a two room apartment that was still close to my school. A couple weeks after we arrived, my old apartment just didn't suit our needs. It wasn't easy at first, being a ninja, I suppose it took awhile for Kasumi to adjust to city life. It was also kind of tense, she did her best to avoid me at times out of shyness, though it didn't really work. I had her learn some Mandarin and Cantonese, too. If she was going to live in Hong Kong with me, then it was important that she learn the language. We did become friends eventually…_

_Oh, but… after she suddenly moved without a word a year later, of course I got worried. Everyday I would buy a bag of White Rabbit candy after school. She loved White Rabbit, so I wanted to greet her with them if she ever came back. I stopped waiting for her to come home after three months. By then I'd collected several bags of candy. I figured she wasn't coming back._

_When the letters started coming, it gave me hope that she was alive. Though, recently, they've started to slow down. Checking my mail box everyday I'd get anxious if nothing from her came. Usually it only took about three days for a letter to come, then it slowed down to weeks, and eventually months. This last letter was dated two months ago, so I don't even know if she's still in good health now. Now I tell myself, 'Don't check today, there's nothing there from her.' I'd fail of course…_

Lei-Fang closed her binder and gazed out the window. "Kasumi, no matter what you decide, you're always welcome here. Please, be safe…"

* * *

Kasumi received a sharp blow to the side and was thrown back several feet. She coughed with her hand below her ribs trying to catch her breath. She slowly stood up, staggering slightly. The young ninja took a glance at her attacker, her vision slightly blurred. When her vision became clear, Kasumi had difficulty speaking.

"W-well, I guess I was wrong about who my hunter is this time…"

"Oh, yeah! Well, I'm kind of insulted that you would mistake me for those low class ninja!" A female ninja, like Kasumi, scoffed.

"I know you're angry with me," Kasumi pleaded, "but, please, I can explain. Ayane!" She cried.

"Silence!" Ayane snapped back, "a traitor like you deserves no mercy!"

_It doesn't matter how much I reason, no matter how much I beg for her to listen, nothing I can do can reach Ayane now…_ Kasumi turned her back to Ayane, about to leave. "Good-bye.."

Ayane sneered, "Yeah, that is so like you. Always running away, coward!"

Ayane's comment hurt Kasumi. She grasped her fist tightly, her letter crinkled. She took a deep breath and let it go_. I'm not going to let it get to me._

_Feh, and to think that for the longest time, I used to look up to you._ Ayane pulled out a kunai and threw it at Kasumi to get her attention. The kunai stuck itself deep into a tree trunk right in front of her. Kasumi swallowed a lump in her throat, her eyes went wide. She slowly turned her head back and her face paled.

"Tsk, I missed!" Ayane smirked, Kasumi knew she was lying. If Ayane really wanted to hit Kasumi, she would have done it right there.

And within the next second under the darkness of night, Kasumi was running. With Ayane close behind.

To be continued


End file.
